A Friend
by Night-Blaze
Summary: Miyu's take about friendship. This is suppose to be after the ending of the DVD series where Miyu befriends a girl named Chisato. Please read and review.


**A Friend**

A/n: Standard disclaimers apply. This fic is written from Miyu's point of view. It isn't very good but just review and leave a comment or two. This was a brainstorm that just suddenly hit me. So forgive me if there was any inaccuracy or grammatical mistake.

I have lived among humans for a long time now, in fact, I was one of them though only for a short time.

However, I had never been able to understand what they call friendship.

They said that it is about loving and trusting people for who they are, to trust them with your every secret, your very being.

They say that friends can make you strong.

I can never understand that.

How can having friends make you strong?

How can anyone share all their secrets to another other than themselves?

Wouldn't that have made a person weaker instead of stronger?

To let someone know you that well, to make yourself vulnerable to them, willingly?

I had been curious.

I have seen people risking their own life for those whom they call friends.

Yes, now I have learned that those were the few exceptional ones, the truly strong ones.

In my curiosity, I let my guard down.

I wanted to know how having a friend feel like.

So I made friends with a girl named Chisato along with her two human companions.

Chisato who looked, acted and felt like a human was actually a Shinma.

One which is bred with the sole purpose in existence was to destroy me, the Guardian.

Truly, she nearly succeeded because I let my guard down, letting her know my secret and because I had compassion on her in the beginning of the battle.

My heart cried out to me in the battle saying, "She is my only friend!"

I was hoping that if I call out to her, she would be able to hear me and return to the Chisato, the bright and sunny girl, which I got to know.

I believed that the girl who is my friend was still inside that monster somewhere.

That is why I didn't destroy her when I had the chance, because by making friends with her I have become weaker.

If Larva hadn't reached me in time, I would have died.

At that time, I was ready to end the circle of fate by her hand though I regret that I can no longer keep my promise to Larva.

When Larva saved me by cutting of Chisato's head I couldn't say anything.

I was sad; it has been a long time since I have felt this emotion.

Besides hatred, this is probably the next strongest emotion that I have experienced in a long time.

I still remember the last time when I last experienced how strong a single emotion, sadness, can be.

It was the night when mother died, the night when I was named the Guardian and it was also the night when I realized that I had truly become alone.

My heart wept that night when I held Chisato's severed head in my arms even though no tears flow from my eyes.

Though her life ended as my enemy, I could only remember Chisato as my friend.

So, in my garden, I gave her a dream, a dream which she had longed for when she was alive and still my friend.

I gave her an eternity of youth in the school compound with her two companions accompanying her with peace reigning supreme, in my world of dreams.

I can feel Larva's eyes on me.

He knows my pain as I know his; after all, we are connected by a bond of blood.

I let go of Chisato's head and walk in Larva's direction.

He opened his arm as I walk into it.

It had always been comforting to be in his arms, maybe because it makes me feel less... lonely...

"Larva?"

"Yes Miyu?"

"She was my friend wasn't she? Even if it only for a short while?"

"Yes... even though it only lasted for a short while."

"I am alone again aren't I?"

"...... I will always be here so long as you wish me to be."

"Hmm... would that make you my friend then...? ...Yes, that will be very good."

Yes, truly that will be very good.

Larva had always been with me, he knows my every secret already so I do not need to tell him anything more to make him my friend.

Moreover, he is the only one that will not weaken me, but instead will strengthen me.

Perhaps Larva is the best choice to be my friend.

Yes, Larva is my one and only true friend, the only one that I, the immortal Guardian, can ever call friend.

I will have to rest now; it has been a long day.

Tomorrow, I will have other places to go to, other Shinmas to hunt and other humans to prey on.

With that thought in mind, I settle in Larva's arms, my only friend's arms, to rest to wait the dawning of another day.

_I finally have someone who I can call a friend..._

It didn't turn out exactly as what I had in mind but what the heck. I might edit it once I have the time. But there are no promises.

Please review!!


End file.
